Everything begins with a turtle and a wolf
by pokemonGandI
Summary: One or two years have passed since the kinshin Asura was killed, and now the madness will rise again. (Follows the plot of the anime.) The story follows 13 OCs along with the original Soul Eater crew. G is mine, as well as Kai, but she was only made because I had more meisters than weapons. Thank you for contributing! Kiz, kidXOc, KidXOc, lot of kidX Rated T for cursing and Aiasha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Sleeves Atoms! I only recently joined the DWMA, but things are already getting pretty crazy. First that crazy witch, the madness being reborn, mages, kinshins, and its only been one or two months! Anyway, here's the story (which is in 3rd pov for some reason. Really! You woulda thought pokemonGandI could of kept it consistent!).

"Wow. So this is death city. Pretty big, huh." Sleeves commented.  
"Yeah, I'm soooooooo excited... Couldn't we have kept traveling together? It was so much fun!" His weapon, Aiasha complained.  
"But won't having new friends be fun?" Sleeves said.  
"No." Aiasha replied bluntly. But Sleeves was having one of his long thoughts where he lost his surroundings and just gazed into the distance. It would be good to be a meister in the DWMA. The school building was beautiful. Sleeves had short, red hair with bangs that hung off to the side reaching down to his neck. His eyes were cyan, and he wore a long sleeved jacket that almost covered his hands. He wore blue jeans and red running shoes. He had a large green backpack. Aisha had neatly cut short purple hair with only two extending bangs that reached down to her neck. Her eyes had the same dark purple color as her hair. She wore a small sleeveless black top that only covered her chest, so that her slim belly showed. The top was slim, so it only covered part of her chest. She wore VERY short shorts and pretty high heels. Her eyelashes had been groomed so that they were long and fluttered when she blinked.  
"Sleeves, we should be going." Aiasha commented. Sleeves looked at her. Then he nodded, and they set off towards the school building.

The weapon and meister reached the school early, even though they had a few... Detours...  
"You call yourself blade genius, but you don't even know how to use a map?!" Aiasha exclaimed. Sleeves ignored her and stepped through a gate and into a kind of courtyard. Waiting for them were a group of students about the same age as them. A kid with blue hair and a ninja-like outfit on stepped forward.  
"Hey new kid! Trying to steal my spotlight! I don't like that! I'm the star here, you know!" The kid exclaimed.  
"I'm... Sorry...? My name's Sleeves Atoms. But you can call me blade genius. I'm a sword meister." Sleeves said.  
"Blade genius? Kinda vain, aren't you. I have a sword, too, but I don't walk around calling myself blade genius." Said a girl. She had long, wavy, light purple hair that came down to her elbows and dark green eyes. She had a heart-shaped birthmark on her right cheek. She wore a dark purple short sleeved top as well as a short skirt of the same color and black boots that reached her knees. Also... She was short, probably a twelve-year-old. On her head was a black and white cat. Beside her was a girl of about fourteen to fifteen who had short blond hair and warm brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless white shirt and red shorts, with pink sandals.  
"One blade? I have two." Sleeves replied with a smirk.  
"Really? I only see one." The twelve year old said.  
"What!?" Sleeves glanced around quickly. Only Aiasha stood beside him. "Where is Joshua Tobias!?"  
"Hiding in your backpack." Aiasha replied bluntly. Sleeves pulled his bag off and opened it.  
"Why are you in there?!" He demanded.  
"I don't want to be around humans, blade genius." Joshua replied shyly. A little boy ran up to them. He looked about five, and had messy golden hair with gems of every color stuck in it. He had big, amber eyes. His entire body was covered by a black cloak except his neck, head, hands, and feet. He had dark grey sandals on.  
"Hi! I'm G! Since I'm your senior, I am here to welcome you to the Death Weapon Meister Academy!" The boy said. His voice was high and cheerful. Sleeves was too busy trying to pull Joshua out of his bag to respond, so Aiasha did instead.  
"Senior?! How old are you?" The weapon exclaimed.  
G counted on his fingers before stating cheerfully, "this many!" G held up eight fingers.  
"Only eight years old?! You are way younger than me!" Aiasha said scornfully.  
"No... Eight centuries, silly!" G smiled as if this was the most normal thing in the world.  
"Wait... WHAT!?" The weapon yelped. G walked past her and looked into Sleeves's backpack.  
"Ooh! A hedgehog!" G exclaimed.  
"Go away! I don't like humans!" Came the voice from inside the backpack.  
"No humans? That's easy! I'll just go into animal form!" G exclaimed. And with that, there was a poof of smoke, and G became a little golden furred kitten. In his surprise, Sleeves dropped the backpack, causing Joshua Tobias to tumble out. Joshua was a hedgehog with light blue fur and running shoes that matched his meister's. he had long quills.  
"You're... You're a cat!" The hedgehog exclaimed.  
"Great... He's an 800 year old cat-boy!" Aiasha groaned. Meanwhile, G was allowing Joshua to pet him. Being around another animal seemed to have calmed the hedgehog a great deal.  
"Let me introduce you guys to your new classmates! This is Black Star and Tsubaki." The kitten pointed to the blue haired boy who had been shouting before and the girl beside him. "Beside them, Maka and Soul. Oh! And Aurora, of course!" Aurora was petite, and had straight, purple hair down to her shoulders and cyan eyes. Cyan eyes... They were eerily the same as his. She had a green and black plaid shirt which was supposed to come down to her elbows, as it did on her right sleeve. But on her left, the sleeve was torn off like something had sliced it. To top it off, she wore jeans and black nightspot converts. Then there was the spade shaped mark on her neck... What was it about her? Sleeves used soul vision, but her soul was normal... So why...? Why did he have the feeling he should run far away from her and never return? Sleeves had been staring at Aurora for a little bit, so Aiasha decided it was time to press his face into her exposed cleavage.  
"Wh- STOP THAT! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!" Sleeves exclaimed as he pushed the perverted weapon away.  
"Because I love you, of course!" Aiasha said as she coiled around Sleeves's back.  
G blinked. "Next, I guess. Mattie and Yin!" Matthew was tall and deathly pale. He had long black hair that was tied in a messy black ponytail that didn't stop it from completely covering his neck. He had the kind of sunglasses that were so dark his eyes weren't visible. He wore long, baggy jeans that completely covered his legs and feet. The jeans were torn in many places. Beside him, Yin was noticeably different. He stared at the ground, and his eye color was constantly changing between yellow, orange, red, and pink. He had neatly cut white hair, a white suit, white gloves, white socks, white shoes... Basically, he had on white. "After them, Mayu and Kai!" He pointed to the girl that looked twelve and the blonde girl beside her. "Then Fin and Camille!" Fin had blue green eyes and wavy blond hair below her shoulders. She had pale skin. On her face were a small studded nose ring and a small scar across her left eyebrow. She wore a black hoodie and a jean skirt. She wore slip on vans and had on her right ankle what appeared to be a... Chibi unicorn tattoo!? Beside her, Camille had long messy black hair and blue eyes that seemed to pierce Sleeves to the soul. She wore a slim black dress that reached her angles and passed her wrists. She had scars on her arms, legs, and around her neck. She seemed to radiate dark energy. The kitten pointed to the next weapon-meister pair. "Hydra and Cloud!" Cloud had aqua eyes and white blonde hair which was neatly (on the edge of obsessively) tied in a bun. She wore a white top, black skinny jeans, and black heeled boots. Hydra had short ashy brown hair tied up in a small ponytail and silver blue eyes. A scar ran over her nose and another across her right eye. She had a black shirt with the death mask on it, short red jeans, and black converts with a death mask on each side. She had fingerless red gloves, black and red striped aviator goggles and a light blue Bennie hat. She noticed Sleeves studying her and winked, her eyes glittering silver.  
"Don't stare too long, or the high tide will get you!" Hydra said.  
"Don't you love me?" Aiasha murmured in Sleeves's ear.  
"Get off me Aiasha!" The students watched as meister and weapon wrestled.  
"Next... Nate and Rei..." G murmured. Joshua pressed his face into his hands at this public display of his friends being idiots. Nate wore a black hoodie with a vest over it, black jeans, combat boots, and fingerless gloves. From the hood fell a few strands of black hair. He had the top half of a death mask, so his eyes were covered. Rei was black, with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black short sleeve shirt, black shorts, and black heels. "Moving on... Red and Jason!" Red's eyes were blood red, and shoulder length spiky black hair with long bangs. She had a tight fitting red tank top, a black mini skirt, red and black converts, black elbow length gloves with red chains wrapped around them, and red and black goggles. Jason had dark brown eyes and long black hair that was tied up. He was TALL, six feet to six feet five inches, and wore rolled up sleeves, a waistcoat, trousers, and dress shoes. And with that, there was no one left to be introduced. And the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Get out of the backpack, Joshua!" Sleeves said as he pulled at his friend's legs.  
"No! Too many humans!" The hedgehog cried, clinging to the bottom of the bag.  
"Today we will learn to control wavelengths." Doctor Stein announced. G, still in kitten form, was perched on the doctor's shoulder. Sleeves continued pulling at Joshua Tobias. The stubborn hedgehog wouldn't get out!  
"For this example, I would like Maka, Black Star, and Kid." The doctor said. The team walked down to Stein.  
"As you are two-star meisters after the battle at Baba Yaga's castle, I thought it would be wise to show off your skills. Fire your soul wavelengths." Stein said. Kid fired a beam, Black Star shot off a black wave with small circles of energy, and Stein sent small sparks from his hand.  
"You expect me to shoot lightning from my fingers?" Maka complained.  
"It's easy, Maka!" G exclaimed cheerfully. "Just watch!" G leaped off Stein's shoulder and transformed back into a human (whenever G is a human, it is in the child form described in chapter 1) as he landed on the floor. He pointed his fingers at Maka and chanted:  
"Kitten, kitten, sparking wind!" From each of his fingers a small spark of electricity shot at Maka, zapping her thoroughly. Sleeves let go of Joshua, causing his backpack to drop to his feet.  
"Hey! You can only do that because you're a Mage!" Maka exclaimed.  
"What's a Mage?" Sleeves whispered to a tall, skinny, pink-haired student who sat next to him.  
"Um... Well... It's a boy with magical powers who can decide if they are good or bad... Argh! I don't know how to deal with people asking me questions!" The student said.  
"Magic!? What is this kid?!" Sleeves murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What's your mission?" Asked Red. Mayu and Kai were talking to her and Jason in the hallway after class.  
"Well... I'm hunting down a kinshin egg..." Mayu said.  
"With who?" Red queried.  
"With me, of course!" Said a voice coming from Mayu's direction. While Mayu looked twelve, she was actually fifteen. On her head beside Nana, the cat who usually resides there, sat a certain golden furred kitten.  
"Oh, that's right! You've never gone on a mission with G before, have you?" Jason said, grinning.  
"Nope!" Mayu said, smiling back.  
Red grinned. "Well then, you should have some... Fun..." Both weapon and meister laughed as they walked away, leaving Mayu and Kai bemused.

"What were those two laughing about?" Mayu asked Kai as they approached the destination for the mission.  
"Who knows? Jason is always carrying his weight around just cuz he's twenty. What do you think, Kitten?" The weapon said. Kitten was the crew's nickname for G.  
"I dunno." He mewed. They continued on in silence until they reached their target. The kinshin in question was huge, with blades extending from his body. Layers of masks protected his face.  
"Kinshin! Your soul is tainted! Therefore I shall take it!" Mayu shouted. Kai flipped in the air and became a small sword. Mayu caught the weapon and raced toward the kinshin. He released a volley of spears, which flew at Mayu with terrifying speed. She leaped and landed on the highest spear, but her foot slipped, causing her to fall into the storm of spears. She twisted in midair, so the spears only tore at her shirt. She landed in front of the spears, but while she had been busy dodging, the kinshin had closed the distance between them. He generated multiple arms, each wielding a sword or blade. He swung, and Mayu barely blocked the blows.  
"A sword like Kai is used for offense, not blocking!" G meowed grimly. Nana mewled worriedly in agreement. The swords swung again, this time slashing Mayu. The meister fell backwards.  
"Mayu!" Kai screamed. The swords swung a third time, grazing Mayu and nicking Nana's paw. The cat squealed in pain. Mayu's eyes shadowed. She steadied herself on one foot and twirled on the other, flinging her far from the swords' reach. She landed and clenched the sword with strength that seemed impossible coming from her tiny hands.  
"M... Mayu? That... Hurts..." Kai said, shocked. The meister raced forward. When the swords swung this time, she dodged the strikes with ease, and slashed her foe across the chest. The kinshin was sent flying.  
"I will crush you all! SOUL RESONANCE!" Mayu screeched. Kai burst into flames that took the shape of an extension of the blade.  
"Kuh!" Kai grunted. Mayu raced up and sliced at the kinshin. Immediately, a wall of every weapon possible burst in front of her, and she slashed at it in vain.  
"Soul resonance isn't cutting it!" Mayu rolled her eyes up so she was looking at G, who was still splayed out comfortably on her head. "Why aren't you helping you stupid CAT!" She screeched. Her voice had taken on an angry tone. Mayu was never angry. Not even when Nana scratched up her rug. Never.  
"You never asked." The kitten mewled before leaping in front of Mayu. Mayu leaped back, and the wall of blades reentered the kinshin's body. In midair, G transformed back into a human. He pointed his fingers at the kinshin, and chanted as he landed:  
"Kitten, kitten, sparking wind!" Sparks shot from his fingertips and zapped the kinshin. He chanted again:  
"Kitten, kitten, bouncing kitten!" G's sandals split in half, the bottom part connected to what was on his feet by springs. The springs uncoiled, flinging G above and behind the kinshin. The bottom part of his sandals attached to a roof, and for a few moments he hung upside down behind the kinshin. Then he held he his hands flat and pointed his palms at his opponent. He chanted:  
"Kitten, kitten, claws of wrath!" From each of his sleeves below his arms came a weapon that looked kind of like a silver anchor, just denser and shaped more like an arrow. In it was a chain which stretched out of the claw and back into his cloak. These were called claws, and they shot out at lightning speed and stabbed right through the kinshin. When the left claw came out on the other side, a red soul, otherwise known as a kinshin egg, was pierced onto it. Then, a process that was truly awful occurred. First, blood spattered everywhere. Then, very slowly, the kinshin's body MELTED. All the skin, all the bones, all of it just melted, until only the claws remained. Mayu shuddered. Then the shadows on her eyes lifted. She vomited. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then she pulled her eyes away from the puddle of blood, skin, and bones. She released Kai from her grasp. The sword fell to the ground. The sword reverted back to being human and sat up. Mayu was crying now.  
"Nana? Are you okay?" Mayu sobbed. She plucked the little black and white cat from her head. The kitten held out its paw, revealing a small cut with a drop of blood welling up from it. She mewled pitifully. This made Mayu sob harder. She took out some bandages and wrapped Nana's paw. After that, she placed the black and white kitten on the ground and stood up.  
"Mayu, shouldn't you take this slowly? You took some bad hits from that guy's swords." Kai said. In answer, Mayu toppled to the ground next to Kai. Blood flowed from the wounds where the swords had entered her body.  
"MAYU!" The weapon screamed. Nana leaped on top of her unconscious friend and began to rhythmically lick her face. From behind Kai came a scuffling sound. G stood behind her in cat form, proudly displaying the kinshin soul hooked in his claw.  
"It's for you! After all, I can't become a death scythe!" He sounded like a cat triumphantly giving his owner a dead mouse. Kai knew this well, as Nana had given Mayu plenty of... Presents. Kai took the soul and swallowed it without chewing. G leaped onto the wounded meister and helped Nana lick her face. Kai picked up Mayu and began to walk wordlessly toward the DWMA. The kittens were young, so they were almost weightless, and Mayu, who usually weighed only as much as a twelve year old, now weighed much less. Her skin was a deathly pale. None of these were good signs. Kai began walking faster. She wouldn't let Mayu die!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mayu will not be coming today. She suffered a nervous breakdown after a mission yesterday. She will return tomorrow." Stein announced.  
"What happened? A nervous breakdown!" Fin whispered. She was in the row below Sleeves, so he could hear her.  
"Don't worry! She was on her first mission with G." Red, who sat beside beside her, whispered back.  
"Oh! That's all." Fin sounded relieved.  
Sleeves leaned over the desk and whispered to them, "why? What's wrong with going on a mission with G?" Joshua poked his head out of Sleeves's backpack.  
"Yeah. He seems nice." The hedgehog said meekly. Both girls turned. Suddenly, the faces of the two girls were warped into those of demons.  
"You'll find out soon enough." Fin hissed softly. "You're the only ones who haven't gone on a mission with Kitten." Sleeves had found out before that all of the class referred to G as Kitten. Red grabbed the hedgehog's top spike.  
"When you see, your eyes will explode and your face will be covered in blood." She hissed eerily. Joshua dug himself deep into Sleeves's backpack.  
"Help! She demons! Evil she demons that will rip out my fur! Evil, nasty she demons that want my face!" He screamed.  
"Joshua Tobias! You're making a scene! And get out of my backpack! Do you have any idea of how much you shed?!" Sleeves yelled as he pulled at his weapon's legs. Fin and Red just giggled.

"So... This is it?" Hydra asked. She, Cloud, and G(in cat form) were in a swamp searching for a kinshin.  
"Yep!" G meowed optimistically from Hydra's shoulder.  
"You're so handy, Kitten!" Cloud said happily. In front of them was a tall kinshin named S1. He had a sun carved on his forehead. Long blades extended from his body in all directions. Behind them was a gaping abyss. S1 raced toward them with his shoulders turned so that four blades were pointed at the three students. Cloud transformed, and Hydra caught her. In Hydra's right hand was a pistol that had an aqua trigger, tip and side panels, and white metal for everything else. Hydra pressed the trigger, an the sun on S1's forehead exploded. After the smoke cleared there was only a kinshin soul left.  
"Nice! You wouldn't believe how much work it was for Mayu to kill her kinshin." G said.  
"I'm experienced." Hydra replied smugly. Cloud transformed back to her normal form. Hydra stepped forward to retrieve the soul when suddenly a shortish woman popped out of murk. She had green hair, green eyes, green lipstick, green sleeves, green pants, green heels, and a huge green turtle shell that covered her entire body except her neck, arms, legs, and head.  
" ? Why are you here?" G said.  
"Don't call me that, you stupid cat! My name is Jessica!" The woman screech.  
"Why did you come here without soul protect? Don't you know that if you show your turtle witch face around me, I'll crush your bones, melt your skin and blood, and devour your stupid witch soul?" G asked in his usual cheerful voice as he jumped off Hydra's shoulder and transformed back to normal.  
"Kitten, that is probably the creepiest thing I have ever heard. And I have heard a LOT of creepy things." Hydra said. The witch grabbed the kinshin soul and put it in her shell. Then she raced away at lightning speed.  
"Isn't she a bit fast for the TURTLE witch?!" Hydra muttered. G chanted:  
"Kitten, kitten, claws of wrath!" The claws shot out from his sleeves, but they only hit the ground behind her. G chanted:  
"Kitten, kitten, bouncing kitten!" His sandals split in half, and he bounced up on the springs. However, he landed just behind the witch.  
"Hold this!" Turtle said, grinning. She quickly placed a turtle shell into the boy's hand and sprinted away. Before G could throw it, the shell exploded. He was thrown violently backward, and landed beside Hydra and Cloud. Cloud was... Praying?!  
"This isn't the time for praying!" G exclaimed.  
"Justin Law taught me that there's always a time for praying." Cloud replied.  
"Well, there- wait... Justin Law!? A DEATH SCYTHE taught you?! Okay, we are revisiting this subject AFTER we catch the witch." G said. Just then, five turtle shells landed in front of the students. The shells exploded, and all three of them were blown back into the abyss. G chanted as he fell:  
"Kitten, kitten, bouncing kitten!" His sandals split in half, and connected with the wall. He grabbed the girls, and all three friends bounced back to the swamp. They landed safely, but the witch was long gone.  
"We stayed here too long, and the high tide got us." Hydra murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mayu was late. But she still came. There was an uproar when she and Kai walked in. Mayu sat down in her seat beside Sleeves. She had only been absent one day. Stein was drawling on, as usual, and Sleeves was trying to pull Joshua Tobias out of his backpack, also as usual. Then Sleeves noticed that G wasn't on Stein's shoulder, as he usually was. Sleeves released the backpack, causing it to fall down to his feet.  
He leaned over the desk and whispered to Red and Fin, "where's G?" The two girls turned.  
"Something happened on his mission yesterday, so he's reporting to Lord Death." Fin whispered back  
"Something... Happened?" Sleeves murmured.

G stepped thorough the last gate and entered the death room. He walked to Lord Death, who was sipping tea.  
"Kitten! Kitten! Wassup! Wassup! Sit down!" The reaper exclaimed. Beside him sat Spirit. G transformed into cat form and lapped at the bowl of milk that was across the table from Lord Death.  
"So! Tell me wassup!" The reaper said finally.  
"Yesterday, during my mission with Cloud and Hydra, we captured the kinshin soul, but then the witch Jessica Turtle appeared and stole the soul. I confronted her, and she managed to escape." The kitten mewed. There was a long silence.  
Then the reaper spoke again. "Will she tell the witches that you're working for us?" There was another long silence. G remained expressionless.  
When he spoke, his voice was emotionless. "She can't. She can't because Mabaa exiled her. Be- because- sh- she is- she's working with the magic eye!"  
Spirit groaned, "WHY HIM?! HE'S SO ANNOYING!"  
Lord Death simply said "why would she want a kinshin soul? Very well, Kitten. You may leave. And continue to spy on the witches for us. By the way, are there any witches that are nearby?" G's eyes flashed at the last question, but he simply shook his head no. Then he returned to human form and walked out of the room.

Mayu looked over the missions. None of them were good. She sighed. Then G was suddenly hanging from the ceiling in front of her using his spring sandals.  
"Mayu! Wanna go on this mission with me!" The energetic little Mage exclaimed.  
"No! Absolutely not! Every time I go to sleep, I have nightmares!" The short meister exclaimed. G fell down as his shoes reconnected.  
"So? We all have those one to three times a week. Go on the mission with him." Jason said calmly as he and Red looked through the missions.  
"You're all wussies. I've never had a nightmare from my missions with him. I'll go." Aurora said. G grinned and nodded. The two of them left.  
"You wanna go with us on this one?" Matt asked Sleeves.  
"Sure." The swordmeister replied. "I haven't gone on a mission yet, so it should be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hi, this is Sleeves again. I'm interrupting the story, because I need to explain some things to you. First of all, several months have gone by since I first began telling you this story. Now I know things that I didn't when I began the story. For instance, I wasn't aware of the content of the conversation between Lord Death and G until a few days ago. In fact, I didn't know that G was spying on the witches for the DWMA until a few days ago. But I'm only telling you about the first one or two months I was in the DWMA. So back to the real reason I interrupted. Up till now, Aurora hasn't been important, so I haven't said much on her. But recently, I've learned a few surprising things about my friend, and you need to know these things to fully understand this chapter. First of all, Aurora's parents were a very ordinary woman named Melissa and the kinshin Asura. You're surprised, right! I certainly was. A year after Maka and the others were born, a very normal woman named Melissa was somehow injected with a piece of Asura's soul. The soul fragment then ripped off a fragment of Melissa's soul, and nine months later, Aurora was born. Around the time Black Star was taken in by the DWMA, Melissa died from the strain of having only a portion of her soul left. At this time, the DWMA took Aurora in. As a result, Aurora grew up alongside Black Star and Death the Kid individually, although she was closest to Kid. Because her father was the kinshin, Aurora produces madness wavelengths. However, she has instinctively suppressed them since she was about six months old. Therefore, no one except her have see her true soul. The reason she wasn't scarred like the others after going on a mission with G is that she was another manifestation of madness. Like Justin Law, Aurora is a weapon without a meister. While we are at it, a bit of history. Aurora fought Giriko alongside Maka and Crona. She managed to escape the battle without injury. She made her soul look injured in order not to battle her father at Baba Yaga's castle. That's it on Aurora. Enjoy the story.

Aurora and G stared. The kinshin was giant, and had thin wings with spikes that jutted out of them. Actually, spikes jutted out of almost everywhere on the creature's body. It opened its mouth and suddenly a storm of spikes shot out. G flipped off Aurora's shoulder to the left, transforming into human form as he went. Aurora quickly dodged to the right. She raced forward, and a battle axe blade sprouted from each of her arms. She attacked, but the kinshin shifted his body so she only hit spikes. Then the kinshin twisted so all of the spikes were pointed at her. Then his body began to close around her. Aurora sprouted axe blades all over her body and twisted. Each axe blade clashed against a spike, not allowing them to come close to her skin. She saw a little drop of green liquid fall from a spike.  
"Kitten! The spikes are poisoned!" Aurora shouted. G was suddenly next to her. He pressed his hand against the kinshin's stomach as he chanted:  
"Kitten, kitten, claws of wrath!" In a flash, the spikes were away from Aurora and curled in defense from the claw. The two friends leaped back from their powerful opponent. The axe blades fell back into her body except on on each arm.  
"How do we beat those spikes?" Aurora murmured.  
"Resonance link." G said simply. Aurora's eyes widened. If she used resonance link, she wouldn't be able to control the madness wavelengths, and the madness might spread to G... NO! If she didn't try, her friend would die anyway, along with herself. No more of her friends... No G, no Black Star, and most of all, she didn't say goodbye to Kid!  
"Resonance link!" Both of them shouted. Aurora could see G's soul. It was so big, it seemed to swallow his small form. It was bright purple, with little pieces of white mixed in. Tendrils of purple came down and connected to her small blue soul. Her body trembled, and for a moment she thought she would turn into a kinshin. Then the axe blades formed into long scythe blades of rippling black energy. She raced at the kinshin. The evil creature simply curled into a ball, and she was torn apart. The afterimage faded and she materialized between the spikes. She raised one arm above the kinshin's head.  
"VIRKING KILL!" She screamed. Then she brought her arm down, and the kinshin was sliced into two symmetrical pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was night by the time Matt led his team into Italy's streets. He turned and briefed them on their mission.  
"We are searching for kinshin M1. He will be easily defeated by brute force." Matt said.  
"Wait... Shouldn't we come up with a better plan than that?" Sleeves demanded.  
"Who needs a plan when you have me?" Aiasha gushed. She grabbed Sleeves from behind.  
"Get off of me you pervert! Gahhhhh!" Sleeves wrestled with Aiasha. Yin and Joshua Tobias both nodded their understanding. Then their eyes widened.  
"He's right behind me, isn't he." Matt sighed. The teenager turned on his heels. Behind him was a tall, completely armored kinshin with crescent designs drawn on his armor. The kinshin raised his hand and struck Matt across the face. The axe meister was thrown backwards. Aiasha quickly transformed. The weapon became a black and green blade with etchings of snakes. Sleeves caught her in his right hand. In his left hand, he caught air.  
"Wha- Joshua Tobias?! Where are you?" Blade genius exclaimed.  
"Sorry, blade genius! I'm scared of kinshins!" The hedgehog explained from somewhere behind Sleeves. M1 plucked one of the crescent moons off of his armor.  
"Wait... Did he just pull a part of his armor off?!" Sleeves said. He grabbed Aiasha with both hands and pulled her into a defensive position. However, Sleeves was a master of TWO bladed fighting. The kinshin brought down the crescent moon hard, knocking Sleeves off of his feet with great ease. He landed with a thump beside Joshua Tobias. Before the kinshin could advance, Matt and Yin leaped in front of him. In moments,Yin had transformed. In Matt's hand was a glowing, yellow double bladed battle axe with a small sun inscribed on its handle. Matt swung down, and the kinshin was instantly cleaved in two. Matt grinned as he reached for the red soul. Suddenly, a large form jumped in the way and slammed him back. A large man in a prison uniform grinned as he held his arm towards the soul. He chanted:  
"Wolves, wolves, ice hand!" A spoon made of ice extended from the man's arm and smacked the kinshin soul far behind him. The man began cursing at himself.  
"Not the magic eye! Not Free! HE'S SO ANNOYING!" Yin groaned.  
"STFU, and get the fuck out of my face, dumb bitch!" Matt shouted as he slashed Yin across Free's stomach. The wound immediately healed.  
"Let's help!" Sleeves exclaimed. Joshua Tobias morphed into a shiny white blade with markings in a strange language. Sleeves caught him.  
"SOUL RESONANCE!" The trio screamed. Sleeves bent over in agony as two wings burst from his left one was pure white, while the right one was pitch black. The blades began to glow, and the meister released them. In a flash of light, Aiasha and Joshua Tobias combined into a large golden blade. Blade genius darted forward, first to the left, then to the right, until he was rushing straight at Free. The meister sank the blade deep into Free's body.  
"REBEL'S JUDGEMENT!" Sleeves screamed. He continued to screech in pain as the wings twisted before bending forward and shooting into the magic eye's body as well. Blood spattered from Free's body. Then Free grew. Hair sprouted all over his body. He was... A werewolf? Due to Free's growth, Sleeves hung a few feet off the ground. Blade genius was sent flying after a single blow from free's paw, his sword and wings torn from the werewolf's body. The massive wounds immediately healed. However, the werewolf had forgotten about Matt. The axe meister ripped the blade down the werewolf's belly before kicking hard. Free tumbled backward, and Matt dived toward the soul. Free chanted:  
"Wolves, wolves, ice armor!" He was encased in a suit of ice, and slammed down on Matt. A struggle ensued where Matt tried to grab the kinshin soul, but Free yanked the soul away each time. Eventually, Free pulled away from Matt. The werewolf grabbed the soul and fled.  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, WOLF ASS MOTHERFUCKER!?" Matt shouted before raising his arm to hurl Yin. However, a low moan from behind stopped him. Aiasha and Joshua had returned to their animal forms, and were kneeling beside Sleeves. The young meister arched his back as the wings pushed back into his body. After this finished, pools of blood began to form where the wings had emerged.  
"Wonderful." Matt grumbled.


	8. The end-- for now!

Final chapter- for now!

"Are you suuuuuuuuuuuure we should be drinking coffee when we should be reporting to lord Death?" Aurora asked for about the sixth time.  
"Yes! Me and Kid do it all the time! Besides, I used a mirror and told lord Death about our mission. Why are you so uptight all the time?" G replied as he sipped his hot chocolate.  
"I am not! And are you sure you should be drinking chocolate? Aren't cats deathly allergic?" Aurora shot back.  
"It only hurts me in cat form." G drank down the hot chocolate in one gulp. "Besides, I wanted to ask you something."  
"Sure." Aurora said, taken aback.  
"What do kinshin souls taste like?" G asked  
"Well... They taste kinda normal... But after you swallow them down, you have this amazing sensation of power." Aurora replied thoughtfully. The she frowned and wondered aloud, "you haven't tried one?" G thought very hard for a while, then replied.  
"No... Lord Death ordered me never to eat one. He said they're only good for weapons..."  
After thinking for a little bit, he queried "you still haven't eaten the soul from this mission, right?"  
"Soul eating isn't for your eyes!" Aurora said, blushing.  
"It's not like its a big deal or anything. It's not that gross when you gargle down a soul and slowly bite down on it..."  
"HOW DID YOU... wait... WERE YOU IN MY ROOM?!"  
"Yeah."  
"WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM?!"  
"We live in the same giant perfectly symmetrical mansion. Besides, Kid told me to get lost, and Liz was shopping, and Patti was strangling a giraffe again! Besides, I wanted to eat that bird that keeps popping out." G complained.  
"How many times do we have to go over this? That's a cuckoo clock! That bird is made of wood!"  
"Awwww... He looks so tasty..." G said.  
"And that's beside the point! Don't tell Kid about how I eat souls!"  
"Ok, but you have to let me eat the soul from the mission."  
"What? But Kitten... Didn't you just say that lord Death forbade you?"  
"I did?" G seemed confused for a little bit. Then he made a decision. "I must have been mistaken!"  
"Kitten... Are you okay?" Aurora asked.  
"I'm fine! Never better! Gimme the soul!" The little Mage said. Then he leaped on Aurora and began tearing at her.  
"GIMME THE SOUL! GIVE IT TO ME GODDAMMIT!" He screeched.  
"Kitten! Stop it!" Aurora exclaimed. She pushed him off of her. When he landed, he looked up at her and smiled eerily.  
"Sorry, dearie, it's just, I have a little bit of madness inside." G said in a raspy voice. Then Aurora realized that when she used resonance link, her madness had spread to G. That her little friend was insane, and might never be sane again. He might never be sane again, and it was all her fault. It was all her fault. The words rang in her ears as she screamed. Witnesses later said that it was the loudest scream they ever heard. She scrambled to her feet and ran. The madness was out. And now that it was out, it would result only in the destruction of the DWMA and all the school stood for.

End of Sleeves's story.  
Next: the eternal battle of the wolf and the bat


End file.
